


Avengers: Life as a Super Hero

by AylaCastopolous



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Choose Your Own Adventure, Multi, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 21:38:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 8,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6130894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AylaCastopolous/pseuds/AylaCastopolous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Reader) has a dangerous past that haunts her everyday life, hidden away in the woods where she's taken by the Avengers for her very dangerous powers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Key:
> 
> First Name - (f/n)
> 
> Last Name - (l/n)
> 
> Nickname - (n/n) 
> 
> Hair Color - (h/c) 
> 
> Hair Length - (h/l) 
> 
> Eye Color - (e/c) 
> 
> Skin Tone - (s/t) 
> 
> Favorite Color(s) - (f/c)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Key:
> 
> First Name - (f/n)
> 
> Last Name - (l/n)
> 
> Nickname - (n/n) 
> 
> Hair Color - (h/c) 
> 
> Hair Length - (h/l) 
> 
> Eye Color - (e/c) 
> 
> Skin Tone - (s/t) 
> 
> Favorite Color(s) - (f/c)

_I know I dreaming but I can’t seem to control any of my actions. The Faeries have broken in again. Why can’t they see them! Why do my parents have to ignore my cries like this! Why do I have to watch in fear as they are slaughtered before my very eyes AGAIN! Why why why why! Oh Gods there’s so much blood! Help someone help! Oh Great Goddess no!_ “

No!” (f/n) screamed as she bolted upright in... what was this a hospital bed? Where was she how did she get here...? Her heart pounded in leftover panic from the dream and her (midnight blue) eyes searched for any means of escape from this strange all white place.

“No what Miss (l/n)?” A deep and gravelly voice said over to her left. Her head snapped over so hard that her (h/c) hair swung back and hit her in the face the (h/l) locks still in a tangled mess from her “battle” with the Avengers. It was all coming back to her now. It had started with a visit from Mr. Stark and ended with her blacking out. It hadn’t actually been a battle so much as she just ran away from them.

This strange older man had dark skin and a scarred face. Though she found that the scar didn’t make him any less attractive. Since (f/n) actually thought he was in a roughed up stern kind of way. He didn’t seem like the kind of man who didn’t take shit. Her first coherent thought: _Who is he?_ Her second: _How does he know my name?_ She ignored his question. (f/n) didn’t feel the need to answer it. It would bring up questions she’d rather not answer.

He sighed when she realized he wasn’t going to get any answer out of her. “I suppose you’re wondering who I am and how I know your name, correct.”

She nodded.

“My name is Nicholas Fury. I am the Director of the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division. S.H.I.E.L.D for short. And, you my dear are a very hard girl to find and apparently even harder to catch. I see the Avengers roughed you up a little bit. I can’t say I’m sorry though. It brought you in custody. That was all I wanted.

She speaks now as her resolve against Mr. Fury strengthens. Her voice is soft. Timid at best. “I don’t understand why I’m here...”

Director Fury cuts right to the chase. “With your powers you could be an invaluable asset to the team. I want you to join.”

“No.” (f/n) replied harshly. She winced internally at the venom in her own voice but Fury seemed unmoved. Now that she was calm from her dream. She began to feel her Phobia kick in. The young woman had Latrophobia. The fear of Doctors and Hospitals. How she got the phobia was an entirely different story. (f/n) could feel the need to flee rise up her spine just like the hives that began to make her arms itch. The only thing keeping her in the bed was the I.V in her hand. Though she was tempted to rip it out and make a run for it.

“Unfortunately your powers make you a threat to National Security. I can’t let you leave.”

(f/n)’s (e/c) eyes narrowed and became colder than the last Ice Age and just as deadly, her dark pink lips pursing in stubborness. “You can’t keep me as a prisoner.”

Fury gave the younger female a little smirk. “Oh, I believe we can. The dark skinned man replied.

(f/n) could feel panic knot, twist and freeze in the pit of her stomach. “I told you no!” She hissed. Tears forming at the corner of her eyes. “Why can’t I go back to my almost normal life?”

“Because you said no. And, until you reconsider my offer you will have to be detained.” With that he got up from the chair he had been sitting in and left. Leaving a member of the famous Avengers to no doubt watch over her and make sure she didn’t escape.

 

* * *

 

 

To Continue On...

For Steve Jump To: 2

For Clint Jump To: 3

For Tony Jump To: 4

For Thor Jump To: 5

For Bruce Jump To: 6


	2. Chapter One: Captain Rogers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Key:
> 
> First Name - (f/n)
> 
> Last Name - (l/n)
> 
> Nickname - (n/n) 
> 
> Hair Color - (h/c) 
> 
> Hair Length - (h/l) 
> 
> Eye Color - (e/c) 
> 
> Skin Tone - (s/t) 
> 
> Favorite Color(s) - (f/c)

The man who walked through that door was none other than the Star Spangled Man with a Plan. Captain America. With his golden blonde hair, bright blue eyes and a body that (f/n) could only describe as “hawt damn!” he was the picture of male perfection.

The look on his face reminded her of a guilty child and if this had been better circumstances she was sure she would have smiled at how cute it was.

“Evening Ma’am.” He said shyly. Sitting in the chair that Fury had just vacated. “I’m Steve Rogers.”

The young woman wanted desperately to be angry at him like she knew she should be but with his sweetly innocent expression she found that all her anger and frustration vanished. “(f/n) (l/n).” With the proper introductions over between the two a silence that could only be described as heavy and awkward fell over them.

(f/n) noticed that Steve had began to fidget in his seat as it seemed he was gathering his thoughts. Finally after a few more moments of heavy and awkward silence he speaks, “Miss. (l/n) I’d like to apologize on behalf of the Avengers on the way we brought you in...” He rubbed the back of his neck and the young woman could see that his cheeks were a little pink. “Most of us in the team aren’t used to trying to bringing in a civilian like you.”

“It’s okay. Captain Rogers. Really.” She smiled gently at the Super Soldier.

The Captain smiled brightly and perked up in the chair. “Please, just call me Steve.” Sam felt her smile widen in response to Steve’s. It was infectious. The cheerful demeanor of Steve made her feel comfortable.

“Only if you call me (f/n).” He nodded once.

The smile never leaving his fair features, he said, “Done and done.” Another few moments of a more comfortable silence pass between them before (f/n) speaks up.

“I know a little of your story but what is it like having to adjust to modern day life?” The man sighed a little making her think that Steve thought her question was better than the silence.

“It’s getting better. It really shook me up at first, ya know?” The young woman nodded as an encouragement for him to continue. “Everything is so... just so... different.” (f/n) nodded trying to imagine what it would have been like if she were in his shoes. She couldn’t but she gave it her best shot.

Instead of saying she knew how he felt (because she really didn’t) she said gently, “I’m sure you’ll be fully adjusted in no time at all.” Giving him a sweet smile. The large man flushed slightly. “Thank you. It’s nice to know someone believes so.”

“Anytime Captain.”

~~~~

(f/n) spent a few more days in the Infirmary Wing of the massive Airship she learned was called a Helicarrier before Directory Fury asked her again if she wanted to join the Avengers.

 

* * *

 

 

If You Say "Yes" Continue On To: 7

If You Say "No" Continue On To: 8


	3. Chapter One: Hawkeye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Key:
> 
> First Name - (f/n)
> 
> Last Name - (l/n)
> 
> Nickname - (n/n)
> 
> Hair Color - (h/c)
> 
> Hair Length - (h/l)
> 
> Eye Color - (e/c)
> 
> Skin Tone - (s/t)
> 
> Favorite Color(s) - (f/c)

A man who looked older than herself but younger than Director Fury walked in. His sandy blonde hair was cropped short, eyes the blue-grey color of steel. (f/n) thought that he’d be considered a bit on the short side but that wasn’t saying much when she herself didn’t even make five feet.

On closer inspection the man she identified as the Sniper who had put an arrow of all things through her calf. He was actually of average height it was just all his muscle that gave the appearance of being short. Hawkeye’s expression was... intimidating. Scary even. He just about stared at the young woman in the hospital bed making her squirm uncomfortably until she sighed in irritation. “What!?” She cried. “Why are you staring at me like that! I’m not going to vanish into thin air! I can’t do that kind of magic!”

His blank yet intimidating stare broke as his eyes widened and his eyebrows shot up in shock at her (f/n)’s outburst. “Sorry.” He replied and (f/n) guessed that it meant he was sorry for more than just staring at her.

Deflated she replied. “Forgiven. I guess...” With a sigh (f/n) relaxed back onto the many pillows of the bed behind her. Hawkeye seemed to relax too, leaning back in the chair.

“The name’s Clint.” Her (e/c) eyes slid over to his steel colored gaze at the sound of his voice. One that sounded more pleasant now that he wasn’t giving her the death glare anymore.

“(f/n).” She replied.

“I know.”

~~~~

(f/n) spent a few more days in the Infirmary Wing of the massive Airship she learned was called a Helicarrier before Directory Fury asked her again if she wanted to join the Avengers.

 

* * *

 

 

If You Say "Yes" Continue On To: 7

If You Say "No" Continue On To: 8


	4. Chapter One: Iron Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Key:
> 
> First Name - (f/n)
> 
> Last Name - (l/n)
> 
> Nickname - (n/n)
> 
> Hair Color - (h/c)
> 
> Hair Length - (h/l)
> 
> Eye Color - (e/c)
> 
> Skin Tone - (s/t)
> 
> Favorite Color(s) - (f/c)

It was none other than Tony Stark who strode into the hospital room like he owned the place. And, if (f/n) was being honest with herself it wouldn’t surprise her if he did. “Well well well...” He started, “if it isn’t Sabrina the Teenage Witch”

This irritated (f/n) to no end because one: she wasn’t a witch and two: she wasn’t a teenager though her tiny frame often confused others into thinking that she was. She gave Stark a glare as he sat in the chair next to the bed. “Shut up.” She hissed at him. “You’re the last person I want to see, Narcissus.”

“Ohhh... you wound me.” He cried sarcastically making her eyes roll. “The great Tony Stark has had his feelings hurt by a mere mortal woman!”

(f/n)’s (e/c) eyes narrowed. “You are such an asshole. Go stick a fork in a socket and fry.”

“You are not nice. You should be nicer to your new landlord. You are an Avenger now.”

She scoffed. “No. I’m not.”

“Excuse me?” “I said no. I don’t want to be an Avenger.”

He gasps. “You don’t want the fame glory and wonderful pay of being an Avenger?” His brown eyes widened in an emotion other than sarcasm.

“Damn skippy I don’t.”

~~~~

(f/n) spent a few more days in the Infirmary Wing of the massive Airship she learned was called a Helicarrier before Directory Fury asked her again if she wanted to join the Avengers.

 

* * *

 

 

If You Say "Yes" Continue On To: 7

If You Say "No" Continue On To: 8


	5. Chapter One: Thor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Key:
> 
> First Name - (f/n)
> 
> Last Name - (l/n)
> 
> Nickname - (n/n)
> 
> Hair Color - (h/c)
> 
> Hair Length - (h/l)
> 
> Eye Color - (e/c)
> 
> Skin Tone - (s/t)
> 
> Favorite Color(s) - (f/c)

An extremely large man with long blonde hair and pale blue eyes strode in. His steps shook the floor, but the large grin that could be considered goofy gave him a friendly and gentle presence. He wore an intricate set of armor but that didn’t help (f/n) identify just who he was. He hadn’t been apart of the group who chased after her.

“Hello!” He boomed taking the seat that seemed almost too small for him. “I am Thor Odinson of Asgard.” He set a large hammer down by his feet with a metallic thunk on the cold white tiles. His accent was pleasant and very refined for his brutish physique. “What is thy name fair maiden?”

(f/n) instantly liked this Thor. “(f/n).” she replied giving him a smile.

“Ah! What an enchanting name. It suits you!” Thor’s enthusiasm is infectious and she couldn’t help but give a little laugh.

“Thank you.” (f/n) replied.

“Director Fury has told me that you are a mage of sorts?”

The tiny young woman shrugged a little. “I guess you could call me that.”

“The good kind?” She felt it was a strange question to be asked by Thor, but nodded anyway.

“Yes. The good kind.”

~~~~

(f/n) spent a few more days in the Infirmary Wing of the massive Airship she learned was called a Helicarrier before Directory Fury asked her again if she wanted to join the Avengers.

 

* * *

 

 

If You Say "Yes" Continue On To: 7

If You Say "No" Continue On To: 8


	6. Chapter One: Hulk

As Fury left the room a nerdy almost mousy yet attractive man walked in. (f/n) didn’t know who he but she instantly felt safe with him. Though, if he was a member of the Avengers she probably shouldn’t. The brunette quietly sat in the chair. The young woman noticed he had some kind of book on science. Gamma Radiation to be exact.

“Hello...” He said in a sweet slightly timid voice. “I’m Bruce.”

Despite the fact (f/n) never really liked meeting new people she smiled politely anyway. “Hey...”

“You’re (f/n), right?” Bruce said. “The newest addition to the Avengers family of misfits?” The smile he gave her lit up his very handsome brown eyes with a warm affection. (f/n)’s heart sank a little. She realized that she didn’t want to disappoint Bruce.

“Unfortunately,” She started, “I declined.” He frowned.

“Oh.” Bruce frowned for a moment before a tiny little smirk the pulled up one corner of his mouth. “I suppose Fury threatened you with detainment.” It was not a question, but a fact. As if he too had been given the same offer at one point or another.

She snorted, arms crossing over her chest. “You betcha.”

He placed a gentle and warm hand on (f/n)’s shoulder. The non-violent physical contact made her feel a little better. But, it also reminded her of how terrified she actually was. This was a lot to take in. You had had a life. A best friend. Pets. Now you had nothing. “Would you please reconsider your refusal?” Bruce’s words brought you back from your thoughts. (f/n) was a little shocked at the older man’s request but decided to nod in agreement.

~~~~

(f/n) spent a few more days in the Infirmary Wing of the massive Airship she learned was called a Helicarrier before Directory Fury asked her again if she wanted to join the Avengers.

 

* * *

 

 

If You Say "Yes" Continue On To: 7

If You Say "No" Continue On To: 8


	7. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Key:
> 
> First Name - (f/n)
> 
> Last Name - (l/n)
> 
> Nickname - (n/n)
> 
> Hair Color - (h/c)
> 
> Hair Length - (h/l)
> 
> Eye Color - (e/c)
> 
> Skin Tone - (s/t)
> 
> Favorite Color(s) - (f/c)

(f/n) shuffled her feet idly on the carpeted floor of the elevator as it shot up towards the living floors of Stark Tower. Both of her hands occupied by two suitcases of clothes and such liberated from her home. Faster than she would have liked the elevator dinged signaling the arrival to her requested floor and she entered into a very modern very sleek lobby of sorts.

Obviously, agreeing to join the Avengers was far better than rotting in some cell that Fury had waiting for her.

The first thing her (e/c) eyes fell on as she stepped out just HAD to be Tony. “Oh...” He started lamely, “Great, just the girl I was hoping to see. Nice to see you again, Sabrina.” He jibed making her wince in disgust. “It’s (f/n).” She reminded him blandly.

“So, is it mand-”

“Mandatory,” Tony interjected “For Avengers to live in the Tower? No, but for our newest Initiative, yes. Fury’s orders unfortunately.” For once Tony actually sounded sincere as he gave you an apologetic look as he waved you in further. “Just for now anyway.”

(f/n) groaned. “Leave it to that one eyed bastard to put me in one prison instead of the other.”

“Yeah, he’s good at that. Anyway, your room is waiting for you, feel free to make yourself at home and all that jazz...” He said pointing down a hall to the left. “Third door on the right.”

“Pfff...” She scoffed. “I noticed.” Smiling a little at Tony (f/n) replied, “Thanks, Stark.”

“No problem, (l/n).” He smiled in return giving her a gentle pat on the shoulder as she passed by. She wasn’t entirely looking forward to living here, but she just had to keep reminding herself that it was better than whatever kind of prison Fury had as a plan B.

Stopping at what had to be her door she became confused as she looked over the Number Pad that must be the door’s lock. “Might I suggest using your SHIELD Identification Number, Miss?” Said an lovely accented and disembodied voice somewhere over (f/n)’s head.

Startled, (f/n) nearly jumped out of her skin. “Oh! Thank you... Jarvis right?” She had been told of Stark’s AI but this was the first time she had ever met... him. You could call it a him right? I mean... it had a male voice after all...

“Yes, Miss (l/n). And, you’re very welcome.” Entering her newly memorized ID code as Jarvis suggested so politely she was delighted to find that it actually unlocked the door and it slid open so smoothly. Like something out of a Sci-Fi novel. The modern looking room was really more of an apartment, with the first room being more of an open floor plan with the large living room portion and kitchenette that (f/n) thought was more of an actual kitchen, were only separated by a row of eat-in counters. Tucking a loose lock of hair out of her face, she set her things beside the couch and bit her lower lip in thought. It was homey to say the least. Homey being the color scheme, it nearly matched the colors she had decorated with at home.

Totally weird right?

There were only three other doors to the room, one were sliding glass doors set into a row of plate glass windows that led out to a balcony over looking the city. She hadn’t known they were this high up... She got a little green just thinking about it. The other two were painted black, the open one led to a sleek and modern bathroom which was nearly as big as her bedroom at home with luxuries she had never known before. She guessed the closed one led to the bedroom area but for now stuck with what she could see.

With a sigh she settled herself a bit uncomfortably on the couch that was set before a very large very "Starked" out flat screen TV. Everything was a bit much for her to take in. And though (f/n) had never been much for TV before she (with some help from Jarvis) figured out how to work and attempted to get herself caught up in today’s world. Settling in for the rest of the afternoon and most of the night.

Not that she had been so far off. She had never lived in a house that was outdated, but she really was using it as more of an excuse to not think for a while and just space out. Only after Jarvis assured her that no one could enter without her permission or her code which he said could be changed at anytime. Eventually, spacing out had led her to falling asleep. She hadn’t even known she had slept at all until she woke up. Or rather being woken up. The sound of someone knocking at her door cutting through the dreamless black of her unconscious mind. Yawning she rose to her feet to stretch before cautiously, always cautiously moving to the door.

 

* * *

 

 

So, who’s knocking?

Steve? Jump To: 9

Clint? Jump To: 10

Bruce? Jump To: 11

MYSTERY AVENGER 1! Jump To: 12

Tony? Jump To: 13

MYSTERY AVENGER 2! Jump To: 14

Thor? Jump To: 15


	8. Ending One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Key:
> 
> First Name - (f/n)
> 
> Last Name - (l/n)
> 
> Nickname - (n/n)
> 
> Hair Color - (h/c)
> 
> Hair Length - (h/l)
> 
> Eye Color - (e/c)
> 
> Skin Tone - (s/t)
> 
> Favorite Color(s) - (f/c)

(f/n) again refused Fury’s offer to join the Avengers Initiative. Not willing to let her roam the streets for fear of the public’s safety. He sticks her in some of the “nicer” prison cells where she remains for the rest of her extended life.

 

* * *

 

 

Go Back And Try Again!


	9. Chapter Three: Captain Rogers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Key:
> 
> First Name - (f/n)
> 
> Last Name - (l/n)
> 
> Nickname - (n/n)
> 
> Hair Color - (h/c)
> 
> Hair Length - (h/l)
> 
> Eye Color - (e/c)
> 
> Skin Tone - (s/t)
> 
> Favorite Color(s) - (f/c)

(f/n) was a bit surprised that anyone would be knocking on her door. In fact she had been hoping that they’d just leave her alone. Though, even with all the powers she possessed she was still human. She craved that social contact another person could provide every so often. The need to fit in at least somewhat was strong and it was what had her rubbing the sleep from her face and eyes and fixing her clothes and hair to be somewhat presentable to her visitor.

Taking a braving sigh she reached for the handle and pulled the door open startled to find Captain Rogers on the other side. Blue eyes met (e/c) and he smiled though shyly. “Good morning, Ma’am.”

“Good morning to you, and please it’s (f/n).” She smiled up at Steve’s friendly face.

“(f/n),” he repeated with a blush that she found to be absolutely adorable especially when paired with his smile. “I was just checking up on you. It’s nice to see you up and walking. You heal quick.”

“That’s very kind of you, Captain Rogers.”

“Please, call me Steve.” Being allowed to call Captain Rogers by his first name added a brightness to (f/n)’s smile that Steve seemed to notice. He relaxed, his posture going less rigid.

“Is there anything I can do for you... Steve?” She asked.

He seemed a little flustered over the use of his first name and shifted in his spot under her gaze. “Well, with you being new in town and all I thought maybe you’d like a little company and go sight seeing?”

The offer had (f/n)’s eyes widening in shock and her heart stuttering a little. “Well...” she started biting her lower lip between her teeth uncertainly, “I... umm...”

 

* * *

 

 

 Do You Say, “Of course I would!" Continue On To: 17

OR

Do You Say, “Thank you, but no.” Continue On To: 16


	10. Chapter Three: Hawkeye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Key:
> 
> First Name - (f/n)
> 
> Last Name - (l/n)
> 
> Nickname - (n/n)
> 
> Hair Color - (h/c)
> 
> Hair Length - (h/l)
> 
> Eye Color - (e/c)
> 
> Skin Tone - (s/t)
> 
> Favorite Color(s) - (f/c)

(f/n) was a bit surprised that anyone would be knocking on her door. In fact she had been hoping that they’d just leave her alone. Though, even with all the powers she possessed she was still human. She craved that social contact another person could provide every so often. The need to fit in at least somewhat was strong and it was what had her rubbing the sleep from her face and eyes and fixing her clothes and hair to be somewhat presentable to her visitor.

Taking a braving sigh she reached for the handle and pulled the door open startled to find Agent Barton standing on the other side of the door. Sure, he might have apologized before, but he looked so intimidating like that. Standing there he might not have been the tallest but his shoulders were wide and he stood with such pride he seemed larger than he was. Heavy with bulk, he stared at (f/n) with his steel blue eyes until she hide her intimidation by crossing her arms and leaning nonchalantly against the door frame.

“How can I help you this fine morning, Agent Barton?” She asked putting on a bored air. Startled by the change in attitude from the hospital bed his eyebrows shot up to hairline. “Fury asked me to check up on you and train you personally.” At the narrowing of her eyes he held up his hands in a submissive gesture. “Asked, being the key word here (f/n).”

Not entirely believing him she let out a little huff and ran a rough hand through her hair, pursing her lips. “Forgive me if I don’t exactly trust Director Fury... or you for that matter.” Her (e/c) eyes rolled and she continued, “Both of you are a part of the reason why I am here after all.”

One of his hands came up to rub the back of his neck and he chuckled nervously. It was hard to imagine Agent Barton getting nervous at all, but all the tell tale signs were there. “Yeah,” he said with a bit of a smirk. “Believe me I know, but really it’s your choice. Fury knows you can defend yourself with that hoo-doo-voo-doo shit,”

_Oh, wrong choice of words buddy..._

Clint waggled his fingers for emphasis. “But, just incase you’re ever without it, it would be better if you were prepared.”

Grimacing she repeats, “‘Hoo-doo-voo-doo shit...” the venom in her own voice put a bad taste in her mouth. “Right!” (f/n) huffed more than a little irritated AND insulted. “Well, if that’s what you want to call it I suppose I can’t stop you. However unfortunately for me I can’t get rid of it. I’ve tried. It’s never going away. But I guess I’m glad Fury cares? I suppose...” She was about to shut the door on Clint’s ruggedly handsome face but his boot stopped it mid swing only irritating her further.

“Okay, maybe that wasn’t the best phrase to use...”

(f/n) scoffed. _No really? You think?_

“Just please, make the old grouch feel better and just let me train you a little.” Upset by Barton’s blatant disregard of her magic Agent (l/n) sighed deeply and started her reply...

 

* * *

 

 

Do You Say, "Fuck no!” and slam the door in his face? Continue On To: 16

Or

Do You Say, “Yeah, sure, whatever, fine!” Continue On To: 18

 


	11. Chapter Three: Hulk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Key:
> 
> First Name - (f/n)
> 
> Last Name - (l/n)
> 
> Nickname - (n/n)
> 
> Hair Color - (h/c)
> 
> Hair Length - (h/l)
> 
> Eye Color - (e/c)
> 
> Skin Tone - (s/t)
> 
> Favorite Color(s) - (f/c)

(f/n) was a bit surprised that anyone would be knocking on her door. In fact she had been hoping that they’d just leave her alone. Though, even with all the powers she possessed she was still human. She craved that social contact another person could provide every so often. The need to fit in at least somewhat was strong and it was what had her rubbing the sleep from her face and eyes and fixing her clothes and hair to be somewhat presentable to her visitor.

Taking a braving sigh she reached for the handle and pulled the door open startled to find the ever sweet Bruce. Though kind, he was the last person she expected to show up at her door. His kind but demure smile set her more at ease. “Bruce!” she breathed as a smile graced her features. One that was genuinely happy, the first of many in quite some time. Bruce seemed to notice and a certain warmness entered his soft brown eyes.

“Hey (f/n).”

“Hey,” she replied. “What brings you knocking at this door?”

“Just checking up on the Tower’s newest resident. How’s that leg?” Sam chuckled a little.

“Fine thanks. I’d offer for you to come in, but I don’t think it’s guest ready...” she bit her lip a little.

“No worries,” Banner replied with a warm smile rocking on his feet for a bit. “How about we go out instead? Get coffee or something.”

“Yeah?” The idea of actually going outside was sounding lovelier and lovelier by the second to the hungry woman. Bruce gave her a sense of comfort she really didn’t have with anyone else so far.

“Yeah.” He confirmed happily.

 

* * *

 

 

Do You Say, “Sure!” Continue On To: 19

Or

Do You Say, “Sorry Bruce, but not today.” Continue On To: 16


	12. Chapter Three: MYSTERY AVENGER 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Key:
> 
> First Name - (f/n)
> 
> Last Name - (l/n)
> 
> Nickname - (n/n)
> 
> Hair Color - (h/c)
> 
> Hair Length - (h/l)
> 
> Eye Color - (e/c)
> 
> Skin Tone - (s/t)
> 
> Favorite Color(s) - (f/c)

(f/n) was a bit surprised that anyone would be knocking on her door. In fact she had been hoping that they’d just leave her alone. Though, even with all the powers she possessed she was still human. She craved that social contact another person could provide every so often. The need to fit in at least somewhat was strong and it was what had her rubbing the sleep from her face and eyes and fixing her clothes and hair to be somewhat presentable to her visitor.

Taking a braving sigh she reached for the handle and pulled the door open startled to find a woman whom (f/n) had seen countless of times on magazine covers and billboards. None other than Miss Virginia Pepper Potts. She was taller than (f/n) ever realized. But, lovelier in person than any picture she had seen her in.

“Hello, I’m Pepper Potts, you must be Agent (l/n). I’ve heard a lot about you from Tony and Phil.” The strawberry blonde smiled warmly and held out a long elegantly manicured hand in greeting.”

“Hi.” (f/n) replied with a warm smile of her own. Pepper’s brilliant smile was infectious like her bubbly attitude. She didn’t know who Phil was exactly, but she associated the name with one Agent Coulson. A man she had never met but was spoken very highly of. “What can I do for you?”

“Actually, it’s more of what I can do for you. I’m sure you don’t want to be cooped up in here until it’s time to Assemble do you? I was wanting to go out for a little bit and would like some company care to join me?” Well, being mostly alone for the majority of her life (willingly she might add), (f/n) wanted to lean toward the comfort and safety of what she knew, but Pepper was hard to turn down with her warm smile and friendly demeanor.

“No,” she started. “I suppose I don’t.” (f/n) replied.

Pepper’s smile only widened.”I didn’t think so, how about we start off with some coffee and then get a little lunch? It’ll be good to get away from all the men for a while.”

 

* * *

 

 

Do You Say, “Yeah, that does sound nice.” Continue On To: 20

Or

Do You Say, “Not today, maybe some other time?” Continue On To: 16


	13. Chapter Three: Iron Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Key:
> 
> First Name - (f/n)
> 
> Last Name - (l/n)
> 
> Nickname - (n/n)
> 
> Hair Color - (h/c)
> 
> Hair Length - (h/l)
> 
> Eye Color - (e/c)
> 
> Skin Tone - (s/t)
> 
> Favorite Color(s) - (f/c)

(f/n) was a bit surprised that anyone would be knocking on her door. In fact she had been hoping that they’d just leave her alone. Though, even with all the powers she possessed she was still human. She craved that social contact another person could provide every so often. The need to fit in at least somewhat was strong and it was what had her rubbing the sleep from her face and eyes and fixing her clothes and hair to be somewhat presentable to her visitor.

Taking a braving sigh she reached for the handle and pulled the door open startled to find Tony standing on the other side of the door. The stuck up genius was one of the last people (f/n) wanted to see, but he was a familiar face and she couldn’t help but feel a little comforted at seeing it. “Morning, Sabrina.” He quipped with his usual snarky grin.

“It’s (f/n).” She corrected, once again. “And, mornin’.”

“I thought I might be nice for once and offer to buy you breakfast.”

The (h/c) haired woman quirked an eyebrow up and looked at him a little oddly. “Buy me breakfast?” (f/n) replied in shock. She didn’t really think Tony did many nice things without being told to often, but she was a little wary about taking up the offer. “Really, you don’t have too.”

“Nonsense!” Stark cried. “You must be hungry.” It wasn’t a question more like a statement and as if on cue her stomach growled. Making a cute pink blush rise on her cheeks as Stark gave her an amused grin.

Torn between being alone and really wanting something warm to drink and eat (f/n) shuffled a little on her feet. “Well...”

 

* * *

 

 

Do You Say, “Fine, lemme get changed...” Continue On To: 21

Or

Do You Say, “No, really I’m fine.” Continue On To: 16


	14. Chapter Three: MYSTERY AVENGER 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Key:
> 
> First Name - (f/n)
> 
> Last Name - (l/n)
> 
> Nickname - (n/n)
> 
> Hair Color - (h/c)
> 
> Hair Length - (h/l)
> 
> Eye Color - (e/c)
> 
> Skin Tone - (s/t)
> 
> Favorite Color(s) - (f/c)

(f/n) was a bit surprised that anyone would be knocking on her door. In fact she had been hoping that they’d just leave her alone. Though, even with all the powers she possessed she was still human. She craved that social contact another person could provide every so often. The need to fit in at least somewhat was strong and it was what had her rubbing the sleep from her face and eyes and fixing her clothes and hair to be somewhat presentable to her visitor.

Taking a braving sigh she reached for the handle and pulled the door open startled to find someone she had only seen once, but never knew the name of. She was stunning with her red hair and clear blue eyes set against fair nearly blemish free skin. she made the other young woman feel... inadequate? Yes, inadequate was a good word. “Ummm... Hello...” (f/n) said in a hesitant greeting. She could only guess the mystery woman was the sixth member of the Avengers. What was code name again? Oh right... The Black Widow. A scary woman for a intimidating name. Especially with that impassive look to her eyes. “Can I help you?” (f/n) asked. Not that she could be much help. She had just moved in she hardly knew her way around her new place of residence. Or much else about the Tower.

“No.” The redhead stated simply in a bored tone. Uncrossing one of her arms to extend a hand in greeting. “My name is Natasha...” There was a heartbeat of pause. “Romanoff. I was told to introduce myself.”

“Oh...” The (h/c) (h/l) haired woman replied giving Natasha a small smile. “Well, its nice to meet you, Natasha.” Taking the other woman’s hand and giving it a shake she continued, “My name is (f/n) (l/n), but I prefer (n/n).” Romanoff merely blinked shaking (f/n)’s hand only once before releasing it and stepping away.

“Nice to meet you too.” she droned as if on auto-pilot politeness.

“Right...” (f/n) said warily. "Well, if that’s all then please excuse me, but I’m very tired and would like to go back and lie down for a little while longer.”

“Of course. I’m sure we’ll be seeing each other again."

Why did that sound like such a threat coming from her? Almost odd in the way she spoke it. Ominous, really. Though, (f/n) was sure it wasn’t. With another smile and a bit of an awkward wave (f/n) slowly shut the door on the retreating Natasha.

 

* * *

 

 

Continue On To: (Unannounced)


	15. Chapter Three: Thor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Key:
> 
> First Name - (f/n)
> 
> Last Name - (l/n)
> 
> Nickname - (n/n)
> 
> Hair Color - (h/c)
> 
> Hair Length - (h/l)
> 
> Eye Color - (e/c)
> 
> Skin Tone - (s/t)
> 
> Favorite Color(s) - (f/c)

(f/n) was a bit surprised that anyone would be knocking on her door. In fact she had been hoping that they’d just leave her alone. Though, even with all the powers she possessed she was still human. She craved that social contact another person could provide every so often. The need to fit in at least somewhat was strong and it was what had her rubbing the sleep from her face and eyes and fixing her clothes and hair to be somewhat presentable to her visitor.

Taking a braving sigh she reached for the handle and pulled the door open startled to find Thor on the other side of the door. Although, why she didn’t know, because only he could strike the door so hard that it threatened to rattle off it’s hinges. (f/n) was genuinely happy to see him. So far, he had been the kindest Avenger. They had all taken turns watching over her during her stay at the hospital at one point or another. His happy demeanor could brighten up a room. It certainly did a wonder on her mood.

“My lady, (f/n)!” He grinned in return. “How was your rest?”

“As restful as it could be at the moment.” The (e/c) eyed girl responded honestly with abit of a shrug and a little smile. Being something of an insomniac she was amazed she had slept at all. “Thank you for asking.”

“You are very welcome, my lady.” Thor replied with a handsome little bow of his head. Curious about why Thor would even bother to check in on herself she asked,

“So, what brings you to my door, nothing serious I hope?”

“No, nothing serious,” he started with a bright smile, “I came to see how you were settling in and thankfully you seem to be doing well.” To (f/n) whether she was doing well or not was debatable. She was after all in a strange place full of people who were practically strangers. Dangerous strangers. But, she didn’t want to ruin that handsome grin of his by telling him that she didn’t exactly feel the same way. “Well, thank you again Thor, that is very kind. But, I hope you wouldn’t mind if I went back to bed?”

“Certainly fair lady. If you require more rest then who am I to deny?” With a polite little bow he smiled once more before turning away. (f/n) shut the door gently being the blonde Prince of Asgard.

 

* * *

 

 

Continue On To: (Unannounced)


	16. Ending Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Key:
> 
> First Name - (f/n)
> 
> Last Name - (l/n)
> 
> Nickname - (n/n)
> 
> Hair Color - (h/c)
> 
> Hair Length - (h/l)
> 
> Eye Color - (e/c)
> 
> Skin Tone - (s/t)
> 
> Favorite Color(s) - (f/c)

Refusing all offers of going out, (f/n) resigned herself to watching TV and sleeping most of the day only sneaking out into the common room when Jarvis assured her that no one was around to get something to eat every so often. It wasn’t a bad afternoon just a little bit of a boring one.

 

* * *

 

 

Continue On To: (Unannounced)

Or

Try Again!


	17. Chapter Four: Captain Rogers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Key:
> 
> First Name - (f/n)
> 
> Last Name - (l/n)
> 
> Nickname - (n/n)
> 
> Hair Color - (h/c)
> 
> Hair Length - (h/l)
> 
> Eye Color - (e/c)
> 
> Skin Tone - (s/t)
> 
> Favorite Color(s) - (f/c)

Steve waited patiently outside of the door while (f/n) went and changed. With how much SHIELD paid her for the Avengers roughed her up (and every other week until she either retired or died from the Agency) she could afford to buy some new clothes, if Steve would be so kind enough as to go with her. Most of which had been stuffed into the suitcases she had brought. The rest? Well, she was changing out of it now. A lot of it was just jeans and T-shirts, all of which were well worn and faded with age and consistent washing.

Form fitting dark blue jeans covered her legs, while a butter soft black T hug a little loosely over her torso, paired with a black leather belt; something she wore everyday and had the notches to prove it and a pair of black Converse sneakers so old they were starting to fade to brown in some places, had holes in the seams and tears in the rubber bindings. (n/n) knew it was time for a new pair, but didn’t have the heart to toss them just yet.

“I’m sorry if you were waiting long...” (f/n) said to Steve as she stepped out of her private rooms and into the hall.

Steve and (f/n) seemed to have similar tastes in clothing. The white T- shirt Steve wore had the silhouette of an eagle on the front, and his jeans had a nice crease in the front. His shoes a pair of brown were they boots? She couldn’t really tell. But, damn, the woman in her reminded her that hey, Steve was a good looking guy.

“No no, not at all.” He replied giving her a handsome smile and one of the most polite check outs she had ever witnessed. His cheeks flushed ever so slightly once he had realized he was caught. Like the gentleman he was Steve held out an arm for (f/n) to take. “Ready to go?”

Graciously, she accepted as if that was the most natural thing for a man to do this day in age, giving him a radiant smile. “Yes.” If (f/n) thought too hard on the whole situation she realized how daunting Steve could be up close. It felt like he towered over her... okay! So maybe that wasn’t too difficult to do. But, still, it made her heart flutter. Just, the idea that the hand he placed on the small of her back to usher her into and out of the elevator held such strength behind it, more than his large muscles let on was... exhilarating in a way.

Yet, with all the strength, he was always gentle.

Feather light touches as he guided her around a city he himself had just re-learned the layout of. They stopped to get coffee at a small street vendor between a few of the more memorable sights like the Empire State Building. Which Steve insisted on buying.

“Fine,” (f/n) said after he told her to put away her wallet for the third time. “You can buy the coffee but I’m buying lunch.” Being of independent soul, mind and body (f/n) didn’t like anyone paying for her anything. Something Steve was a little hesitant to accept at first, not because he was sexist in anyway, but because his mother had raised him to be a gentleman and when he was growing up a gentleman always paid. Even if it wasn’t an actual romantic date but instead a friendly one.

By the time Steve and (f/n) decided they were hungry enough to stop for lunch, Agent (l/n)’s feet were sore. There might have been a blister or two, but even that pain couldn’t tramp down the smiles and the laughs that floated in the air between them.

“This place had just opened when I left for the war.” Steve said as he sat down in the booth across from his new acquaintance.

“I’m surprised it’s still here. I’m sure WWII wasn’t the best time to start a business.” It wasn’t an insult, but a compliment, the tone of wonder and appreciation in her voice was the only giveaway as her face was partially hidden behind the simple American Diner menu. It was easy to see why Steve liked it here. The music was soft and the decor like the menu probably hadn’t changed much in the last seventy odd years he had been frozen.

Aside from the pricing that is.

Something Rogers didn’t seem comfortable with just yet. “(n/n), are you sure you don’t want me to pay? This is all so-”

“Reasonably priced!?” The woman interjected peppily with a quirky grin. “I know! Amazing right?”

Steve merely rubbed his forehead with a bit of a frown.

Putting her chin in her hands (f/n) cooed sarcastically, “Awww... with a look like that how could I refuse such a gentlemanly offer.” A few heartbeats worth of a pause, “We can split the bill.”

They both knew that it wasn’t exactly what the Super Soldier wanted to hear, but it was as close as he was going to get. Today, at least. “I promise you can pay the next time.” (f/n) soothed.

The handsome blonde man before her gave her a bit of a non threatening glare before saying, “Okay, fine!” and shoved his nose into his own menu. Making (f/n) grin and dance a little in her seat, the idea that there was going to be a next time was making her more happy that it should have.

In the end, the waitress was wicked flirty with Steve causing (f/n) to roll her eyes a few times while Rogers was distracted. Nothing was more irritating to the newest Avenger than someone trying to hard to flirt. And, by the blush on Steve’s face he knew it too.

(f/n) had ordered the same thing as Steve just to make it easier; a hamburger and fries with a Coke. Couldn’t go wrong with something as classic as that.

Steve was nice enough not to have asked just what exactly their newest member brought to the table. It was something she usually prefered to not talk about too often. It was complicated... like her past...

Another thing she didn’t want to talk about... _ever_.

The pair on their way back stopped at a few shops so (f/n) could get a bit more clothing, which she made as quick and as painless as possible for Steve who was kind enough to follow her around the stores as she grabbed things she knew were her size.

Even a new pair of Converse in (f/c), her favorite color graced one of the four bags.

Two which Steve insisted on carrying. With everything they did that day the two barely made it back to the Tower before dark. “Thank you, Steve. For today...” Agent (l/n) said shyly. “I didn’t realize how much I needed it until we were already out there.” Her smile was shy but lovely on her features when paired with such a cute little blush. Much like the one Steve wore when (f/n) leaned up, all the while pulling down on his timeless leather jacket so she could brush her lips ever so chastely across his cheek.

“You're very welcome Ma’am.”

“(f/n).” The Agent repeated before gently removing her bags from his grasp and disappearing behind the door.

 

* * *

 

 

Continue On To: (Unannounced)


	18. Chapter Four: Hawkeye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Key:
> 
> First Name - (f/n)
> 
> Last Name - (l/n)
> 
> Nickname - (n/n)
> 
> Hair Color - (h/c)
> 
> Hair Length - (h/l)
> 
> Eye Color - (e/c)
> 
> Skin Tone - (s/t)
> 
> Favorite Color(s) - (f/c)

“Good.” Barton stated with a firm nod. “Meet me on the seventh floor in twenty minutes.”

“Fine.” (f/n) agreed curtly, shutting the door squarely on his nose. Needless to say she was still peeved with him and not afraid to show it. Twenty minutes was more than enough time to get changed. The young woman was sure she had a pair of yoga pants in her suitcase. “Ah-ha!” she cried out to the empty room as she yanked them out and exchanged her day old jeans for the black and (f/c) material. Tugging off her shirt she pulled out a simple plain black tank top. Tugging on the only pair of sneakers she owned, a pair of old ratty black Converse that were turning brown with age. She needed a new pair but didn’t have the heart to toss the good oldies away.

(n/n) exited her rooms fixing up her (h/l) (h/c) hair in the same way she always did to keep her hair out of her face while she endured whatever Agent Barton had in mind. Arriving on the seventh floor with a hollow ding the doors slid open to a whole floor dedicated to physical exercise. There was a swimming pool behind one arched doorway, a running track suspended overhead on the second floor deck while the rest of it looked like what one could only assume any other gym would look like. Any kind of equipment one could imagine and even a area full of blue mats. And, there was even a shower and a locker room behind the only closed door.

Clint stood in the center of the blue matted area finishing up wrapping his hands and wrists in red boxing wraps. He changed into loose black sweatpants and a white t-shirt with SHIELD’s logo on the right shoulder, with black boxing shoes laced on his feet. “Well, look at that, five minutes early.” the master archer smirked crossing his arms over his chest while (f/n) walked forward. “To be honest I’m surprised you even showed up.”

“Yeah, “ (n/n) scoffed, “Me too.” The idea of just leaving Clint down here alone, waiting fo herr to show up was entertaining but, really, she was surprised that she hadn’t thought of it sooner.

“Give me your hands.” Clint said, reaching out to grasp one of (f/n)’s hands. The woman’s first instinct was to pull away but Barton’s grip was firm against any tugs she gave. “Relax...” he breathed as he produced a rolled up pair of hand wraps from his pocket. “I promise not to hurt you.”

“Oh?” (f/n) quipped, “Really? That’s funny, funny how that is the same exact thing you said to me twenty minutes before you shot me through the leg with one of your arrows.” (f’n) smiled sarcastically at the archer who winced.

“Okay, okay, I already apologized for that, you don’t have to keep reminding me.”

“Yes, I do.”

“Why?” Barton whined... legitimately whined! Like a petulant child.

Grinning, (f/n) replied with a playfully sinister laugh, “I just like watching you squirm.”

The pair had a tense stair off before Clint erupted in a fit of laughter, so loud it nearly echoed off the gym walls. “You, are one devious girl, Sabrina.”

The (e/c) eyed woman grimaced, “Please, don’t call me that. It’s irritating enough when Stark does it.”

“Fine, only if you never rub my nose in the fact I shot you through the leg with an arrow." He grinned shaking her how completely wrapped hands.

“Deal.” (f/n) laughed shaking his hands in agreement...

~~~

... Barton worked hard and worked Agent (l/n) harder. He had been pleased to discover that f/n) was a fast learner. Almost an unnaturally fast learner. A few strenuous hours had (f/n) just about able to take Barton off his feet. When they finally sat down to rest, (f/n) chugged down half of the water bottle Clint handed to her once they say down. “So,” her mentor started, “How do you feel?”

“Hot, tired, bruised.” (f/n) quipped, “Hungry.”

“Hungry? Did you eat at all today?”

“No, but it’s okay, I’m used to it.” The woman shrugged a little.

“Used to it?” “Yeah.”

“Is this anyway related to your...” at her glare he quickly saved himself, “...magic.” Ah, a question that she felt uncomfortable with answering, but she supposed it wouldn't hurt to reply to it.

“Yeah, magic is just energy. The force of will... I’m just about always hungry because of it. I need a lot of food to keep going. But, when you’re on the run from...” Oh no, that was almost too much information. “Run from?” He prodded.

“Nothing, nevermind.” (n/n) dismissed with a wave of her hand. “I should put some food in me before I faint.” Standing, the newest SHIELD Agent unwrapped her hands and rolled the wraps neatly back up before she handed them to Barton. “Thanks, for today. It was fun.” she smiled tiredly at the archer.

“No, really, you don’t have to thank me. Just doing my job.” He smiled pleasantly enough. “So, will there be a next time?”

“I suppose.” (f/n)) shrugged as she turned away from the master archer back to her rooms. It was odd that she felt like she had bonded a little with the man who had shot her through the leg the first time they had ever met.

 

* * *

 

 

Continue On To: (Unannounced)


End file.
